


Lunar Knight

by FireSlash



Series: Marvel's Dekuverse [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Moon Knight (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Romance, Anti-Hero, Anti-Hero Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Character Death, Dark Character, Depression, Descriptions of gore, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Good guy Toga, Insanity, Intense Bullying, Izuku Needs a Hug, Killing, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Midoriya Izuku, Morally Grey Midoriya Izuku, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Some MHA Characters Take the Role of Marvel Heroes, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance, Vigilante Dabi (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Masahiro Ojiro, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Mustard, Vigilante Toga Himiko, feelings of anger, feelings of hurt, good guy dabi, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSlash/pseuds/FireSlash
Summary: (AU!). The day Izuku received a strange miniature statue from his father was the day his destiny had shifted. After committing suicide at a young age, he is revived by the God Khonshu to become his next champion. However, with his sanity now destroyed, is Izuku really a defender of the innocent like his God wants him to be? Or is he simply another deranged maniac?





	1. A Champion of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to my new story. Honestly, I'm really excited for this fic because this will be my first rated M story. It'll cover some dark topics and will get extremely violent/gory, so if you're not into that, I urge you to click off right now. As you all might have guessed, this story will have Izuku becoming my second favorite Marvel hero of all time, Moon Knight. If you don't know who Moon Knight is, go and read some of his comics. They are some of the craziest things you'll ever read.
> 
> I also want to urge you to check out my instagram (Fire_Slash_Fanfiction). There, you'll be able to chat with me and find out when one of my other stories are going to be updated.
> 
> Oh, and a quick shout out to Soulofnone911 on FanFiction.net for giving me some great ideas with this fic. While I always had a Moon Knight themed story in mind, they were the one who came up with the title name and how Izuku gets into contact with Khonshu. Check them out if you have the chance.
> 
> Well, I'm done talking for now. With all that out of the way, let's get to the story. Review and enjoy :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking his old friend’s advice, a young Izuku Midoriya finds himself becoming the Moon Knight, a possible psychopath who brutally beats down villains in the name of his god (Khonshu).

"No one was born equal." No one knew this better than Izuku Midoriya. In a world where eighty percent of the world has superhuman powers dubbed as quirks, it was natural that some would be more gifted than others. Those with powerful quirks practically ran the world while those with weaker quirks were for the most part content with serving their superiors. At least they weren't part of the twenty percent of the world which were born quirkless, such as Izuku.

As Izuku knew, being quirkless was hell. Everyday was a struggle for survival. No one wanted anything to do with a quirkless loser and were fine with using him to increase their own power. Such was a shame, for young Izuku would've been willing to help them anyways. There was nothing more he wanted than to be a hero like All Might; the number one pro hero, the symbol of peace, and his idol. While this was something which was possible with a quirk, without one, he was always told to give up. Even his mom had effectively told him he couldn't be one, apologizing while sobbing when Izuku tearfully asked her if he could still be a hero the night after he was first diagnosed as quirkless.

Despite this, the boy still attempted to make his dream a reality. He had sharpened his mind, making him a tactical genius for someone his age. He had asked his mom to allow him to take martial arts to strengthen his body. He did everything he could to reach his dream, but no one saw it as enough. He was never praised for his determination by his peers, but instead was mocked for being delusional.

While it seemed like everyone loved making Izuku's life a living hell, there was one person who took a sadistic pleasure in doing so, his name being Katsuki Bakugou. Once his childhood friend, when Katsuki discovered his quirk gave him the ability to ignite his sweat to create powerful explosions, he made the quirkless boy his practice dummy. While his classmates and teachers constantly saw what he did, no one bothered stopping him. To them, Katsuki was destined to become a great hero with his powerful quirk. The world chose Katsuki over him and Izuku was forced to live with this fact.

Well, at least the mortal world rejected him. Unknown to the boy, he managed to catch the attention of something far more powerful than any hero. This being would grant Izuku the ability to finally achieve his dream, although in a very unconventional way…

0000

A six year old Izuku sighed as he sat on his bed in sadness. Today had been his birthday and what did he receive as a present? A beat-down from most of his class. When he got home, his mother had cut a cake for him, but all it did was remind him how he had no friends. Most kids would've had a party for their birthday, but not Izuku. How could he if the only other person there would be his mother? On any other day, Izuku would've also had his father to celebrate his birthday with, but apparently he was needed in Egypt. Being a world famous archaeologist, the boy's father traveled a lot, but was usually around for his son's birthday. This time, apparently something big was found in Egypt, requiring his attention. While most kids would be angry at the fact their dad was missing their birthday, Izuku wasn't. He understood that his father worked hard to support his mother and him.

At the moment, the hero-wannabe wanted to get some sleep, having no reason to stay up, but life had other plans for him.

"Izuku!" His mom shouted, causing the boy to jolt upwards. "Can you come down here for a second? Something came in the mail for you."

Scurrying downstairs as fast as his little feet could take him, he was eager to see what was in the mail. He already knew his father was the one who sent the package, but the content inside truly excited him. His father always bought the most exotic gifts.

Seeing her little boy so excited, Inko Midoriya smiled. "Here you go. Be careful."

Nodding, Izuku comically tore apart the packaging. Upon doing so, he was met with a creepy miniature statue of a well dressed man with a bird skeleton for a head. From the corner of his eye, he saw his mom wince at the appearance of the statue, clearly disturbed. Surprisingly, Izuku didn't find it as scary as his mom did. For some reason, it called out to him, begging him to keep it in a safe place.

Inspecting the statue a bit further, he eventually noticed a small note taped to the bottom of the statue. Ripping it off from the stand, Izuku began reading.

"Hey champ! I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday this year. I hope you had a good time. During my travels, I ended up finding this little guy. His name is Khonshu and during ancient times, he was believed to be the God of the moon and vengeance; protector of travelers in the night. Call it a gut feeling, but I immediately thought of you. Keep him near your bed and he should protect you from having nightmares. Don't go taking him to school or breaking him though, this is an ancient artifact easily worth a lot of money. Love you- Dad."

"Well, I think it's time for you to go to bed," Inko said, having read the letter herself. "Let's see if your dad's right."

Wasting no time, Izuku ran up to his room. Taking extra care in not damaging the statue, he placed it right next to his alarm clock. Quickly falling asleep, the boy didn't have any nightmares caused by the bullying he's experience that night. Strangely enough, the day he received the statue was the day he stopped having nightmares for the rest of his life…

0000

"All right, as you all know, you're all now in middle school," Izuku's sixth grade homeroom teacher stated. Now ten, Izuku's life has become even harder. The beatings were more frequent and the verbal abuse was more severe. Even with the nightmares gone, the boy has spiraled into a deep depression. Compared to the social butterfly he once was, he was now an empty husk, not talking unless being spoken to. "In two years, you'll be applying to schools which will help you become what you want to be in the future. You should all start thinking about what exactly you want to be, but who am I kidding? All of you are planning on becoming heroes, correct?"

Upon saying that, most of the students began cheering in affirmation, some of them even displaying their quirks in a non-destructive manner.

"Hey teach, don't lump me into the same category as these crappy side characters," Katsuki stated, the boy being in Izuku's homeroom. Izuku's thoughts on Katsuki were strange. On one hand, he admired the boy's bravery and determination. On the other hand, he was his biggest tormentor. He certainly hated the boy, but there were some aspects to him that the quirkless boy found cool. "I'm off to be the best damn hero you've ever seen."

"Ah, right, you've mentioned that you're applying to U.A, correct?" His teacher asked the boy, not to anyone's surprise seeing as how much he let this fact be known. U.A Academy was considered to be the best hero development school in Japan. The chances of anyone getting in were slim, yet this didn't seem to faze Katsuki, the boy having a smirk on his face.

"Damn right I am, I even aced the mock test!"

Hardly anyone as young as Katsuki did well on the mock test, something the explosive boy clearly knew as his grin only seemed to grow bigger after his bragging. Immediately, his classmates began fawning over Katsuki as Izuku decided to dive into his own little world, not wanting to watch his classmates stroke the ego of his biggest bully like always.

"Midoriya, aren't you planning to apply to U.A as well?"

Of course the teacher would bring up something Izuku said in the fourth grade. When he said this, his classmates had laughed at him and taunted him about his quirkless nature. Seeing as most of them are still in the same class as him, it was possible the teacher found out after hearing some other kid bring it up. The truth was, Izuku still wanted to go to U.A and be a hero, though his motivation for even getting up in the morning was close to being destroyed.

"Really? Isn't he quirkless? How does he possibly think he can get into U.A?" One of his classmates asked, everyone else laughing. The only person who wasn't was Katsuki.

"Deku," Katsuki growled, not liking the fact the boy was applying to the same school as him, Deku being a nickname the boy gave him out of mockery. Deku was a word meaning useless, and Katsuki latched onto it, using it to mock the boy for his lack of a quirk. At first it had stung him, but with it being said more than his actual name, the boy grew immune to the negative connotations the nickname had.

"All right, all right, that's enough," the teacher stated to regain control of the class, though Izuku knew that if it wasn't for the fact that the bell was about to ring, they would've continued mocking him.

Thankfully, the bell did end up ringing a few minutes later, causing everyone to flood outside the room. Glad that the day was over, the boy began to pack his things, only for someone to swipe one of his notebooks.

"The fuck is this?" Katsuki asked out loud, making his victim nervously eye him as he had no idea what was going to happen. Well, he sort of did, but it didn't make him feel better. "Hm…'Hero Analysis for the Future 13?' You really think this is going to help you?"

The Hero Analysis for the Future were a series of books Izuku had written analyzing the quirks of all potential and current pro heroes. It was his way of finding out the strengths and weaknesses of those who had similar quirks. If he was going to be a quirkless hero, he knew such knowledge would be helpful.

In the background, two boys snickered, them being followers of Katsuki despite the fact he simply saw them as extras.

"K-kacchan," Izuku weakly said, referring to the nickname he gave the boy back when they were childhood friends. That book was his pride and joy, composed of years of work. It was one of the few things he was proud of. "P-please give it back."

Ignoring the boy's pleas, Katsuki gave him a devilish smirk. "Listen here Deku, you should just give up trying to be a hero. You're fucking quirkless. You can't be a hero without power."

Hearing this, Izuku secretly clenched his fist, unable to make eye contact with the other boy. He wanted to tell Katsuki that anyone could make a difference, no matter if they had unstable quirks or lacked one, but he couldn't. Katsuki intimidated him to no end.

*BOOM!*

Looking up, Izuku noticed that Katsuki had activated his quirk to burn his notebook before tossing it out a window. Not wanting to lose it, he stuck his head out of the window, desperately trying to see if he could find where it fell.

"Like I said, no amount of research is going to cover up your flaws," Katsuki told him as he continued searching. "You know, if you really want to be a hero, take a swan dive off the roof. You'll be far more useful dead, and who knows? You might even get a quirk in your next life."

Horrified at what he just heard, Izuku immediately began flashing back to all the times Katsuki had picked on him. His breathing increased as his body begged him to swing at the person who made it a struggle for him to live, to shout massive profanities at him and call him out for being such a villain to him. He was seriously about to, but he ended up backing down when he noticed several small explosions coming from Katsuki's palm.

"Got something to say? Tch, you can't even defend yourself. Whatever, I'm done here."

Watching the boys leave, Izuku clenched his fist, trying to hold back tears. In the end, he couldn't, years of pain flooding out of him in the form of tears. "Why am I so pathetic?!"

0000

"You know, if you really want to be a hero, take a swan dive off the roof. You'll be far more useful dead, and who knows? You might even get a quirk in your next life."

A ten year old's mind is frail. They can easily be swayed to go a certain direction. It is what happened to Izuku. Standing on a tall building, the boy was ready to end it all. Getting to the building was easy as he just used the fire escape to scale upwards to the roof. With him having done it behind the shadows of midnight, no one knew that he was about to jump.

After so long of trying to endure what the world continued to dish out, Izuku finally had enough. He has too many scars on his body from the daily beatings. He had no help, for he was quirkless. If he'd ever to report what his once childhood friend did to him, he'd just be ignored. It's happened to him before and it'll keep on happening.

At the moment, Izuku hated himself. He hated everything about himself. He hated how he was quirkless, hated how afraid he was, and he hated how he was about to take the easy way out. Sadly, he just couldn't take living in such a world where he was repeatedly stomped on.

Now, he knew his parents would definitely be distraught by his death, but he felt like they'd eventually get over it soon enough. After all, eighty percent of all quirkless people committed suicide before growing up so they should have expected this to happen. He was going to miss them, but if the concept of heaven is real, then he'll see them soon.

Clenching his fist, Izuku took a few steps back before leaping. With his eyes closed, he briefly enjoyed the sensation of gravity pulling him down before his skull had hit the ground. The sensation of something breaking and leaking out were the last things he felt before ending this chapter of his life.

Now, if one were to be in his room at this time, they would've noticed the statue of Khonshu had a faint white light surrounding it, mimicking the properties of the full moon outside.

With the end of one chapter comes the beginning of another…

0000

"**Awaken Izuku. Now is not the time to be sleeping**."

'Who...said that?' Opening his eyes, Izuku found himself in a dark void. 'Where am I?'

Looking down, Izuku tried recalling the events which had led him to his current situation. 'I jumped and hit the ground, so what am I doing here? Is this limbo?'

"**In a way, it is. Your soul has yet to reach the afterlife because I refuse to let such a good one go to waste…**"

"That voice again? I don't see anyone… so who's talking to me?"

"**Introducing myself might ease some tension, wouldn't it?**" As the voice said this, a ball of white light began to shine a couple of feet away from the boy. Eventually, it dispersed, with a life sized Khonshu sitting on some sort of throne taking its place. "**Hello there Izuku. I take it you know who I am**?"

"Khonshu?!" Honestly, Izuku couldn't believe what he was seeing. Khonshu was a myth, something the ancient Egyptians believed in once upon a time. Someone had to be messing with his head right now…

"**I assure you, I am the real Khonshu,**" the god said, causing Izuku's eyes to widen at the fact he managed to read his mind. "**No quirk exists which can affect the dead. My power is far beyond what a quirk can hope to accomplish.**"

"Alright." Taking a deep breath in, Izuku decided to humor him. "Suppose you are the real Khonshu? What does the god of the moon want with someone like me?"

**"Would you believe me if I said I want to make you my next avatar?"**

Izuku gave him a stunned look. For the second time today, he was being told something insane.

"I'd say you're lying. Why would you make a quirkless boy your avatar when there are better options?"

"**Y****ou think something as insignificant as a quirk matters to me?**" Khonshu's voice boomed, causing Izuku to realize the power emitting from him. In a way, it was crushing, enough to intimidate even All Might. Izuku now understood how powerful the supposed god was. "**The world is filled with people much faster, stronger, and smarter than you, but I know for a fact they will fail in being a suitable avatar. You on the other hand, even with all your imperfections, are the only one who I can say has a shot of succeeding.**"

Izuku tilted his head in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"**Trying to explain it to you would be trying to explain advanced algebra to a baby born yesterday,**" Khonshu said with a wave of his hand. "**S****o I'm not. Now, here's what's going to happen. You are going to be revived by me and will now serve as my next champion. Do not think you will be alone though, for you will have the aid of some of my worshipers and a plethora of gifts granted by me at your disposal. Do you have any questions?**"

Despite such a bombshell being thrown at him, one he wasn't even expecting to receive, the boy only had one question. "What if I refuse?"

"**We both know you aren't,**" Khonshu stated with confidence. "**Especially since you won't have to say goodbye to your family anymore**."

'He's got me there,' Izuku thought to himself. Even though he firmly believed they would get over his death, he felt it would be wrong to leave them even after being offered a second chance.

"**But if you do, I'll simply inhabit your body. It'll be an empty vessel which I'll use to get my way. What I'm offering is a second chance at life, a life where you can accomplish so much on your own. Are you going to take it? Or are you going to surrender your body to me?**"

"I'll do it." Izuku said without hesitation. All Izuku ever wanted was a chance to become something greater than he is, to not be the useless Deku everyone saw him as. Khonshu was giving him this chance, so who was he to deny his request? 'If I knew this was going to happen, I would've killed myself sooner...'

"**Excellent**." Despite him not having any lips, Izuku could tell he was smiling. "**When you wake up, find the cult in your city dedicated to me. They will provide you with all the tools and training you'll need to succeed. Good luck...** "

"Wait, how am I-" Izuku wanted to know how he was supposed to find this cult, but was silenced when Khonshu waved his bony hand, returning Izuku's soul to its body…

0000

"HUH?!" Jolting upwards, Izuku was surprised to see he was back on Earth. This time however, he was inside an alleyway. Looking upwards, the boy managed to find the building he had jumped off of, along with receiving a nice view of the full moon. "All that...was real?"

It was then the boy felt it, the fact that his body had changed. He felt faster, stronger, and more alert to the little things surrounding him. "So this is the power of Khonshu…"

Glancing around while trying to figure out what he was supposed to do next, he managed to find a white business card lying next to him. Picking it up, he began reading the card.

"Luna Cafe. Open twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Come down to enjoy a nice cup of coffee or a cocktail."

Initially about to toss the card to the side, upon further inspection was Izuku able to find a hidden message in the card, one he found when some moonlight began hitting it when he turned around. He only saw it for a split second, but he knew what the message had said.

"Praise Khonshu."

Wasting no time, Izuku typed up the address of the cafe into his phone and began running. It was time to meet some of his future allies…

0000

*Ding*

Arriving at the cafe, Izuku took a seat and began looking around. The place was quite small and despite its ties to Khonshu, there was nothing to indicate this fact. Sure, the place was painted white, but this gave it the illusion that the cafe took inspiration from the cafes in the United States built in the 1970s.

Stretching his back, the boy began looking at the menu, only being interrupted when an older man made his way to him.

"You know, most kids your age would be asleep by now," the man said to Izuku. "So what brings you to my humble cafe?"

Looking up from the menu, Izuku responded. "I'm waiting for some friends." The boy honestly had no idea where this sudden surge of confidence he was feeling was coming from. He'd normally be a stuttering mess by now, afraid to even meet the cult. Right now though, he wasn't even remotely nervous. Why was this? 'Probably because I've experienced death...'

"I see…" The man eyed Izuku with a mysterious gleam in his eyes. "Well, we've all been waiting for you Izuku Midoriya, Champion of Khonshu. Ten years to be exact. My name's Tsuki Hoshi and I am the grand priest of this section of the Cult of Khonshu. Our divine lord has been told me of your arrival in advance. Come, it's time to begin your path to becoming a true avatar of the night."

Nodding, Izuku followed the man to the back of the cafe to the kitchen. With a press of a remote he had taken out of the pocket, Tsuki revealed a secret staircase behind the fridge, appearing to go underground.

Having done so, the man smiled at the boy. "Shall we?"

Wasting no time, Izuku began making his way down the stairs, the man following behind him.

0000

"Welcome to our sacred sanctuary," Tsuki said once they reached the bottom of the staircase. Looking around, Izuku noticed the place looked exactly like some sort of ancient temple. Torches were the only things keeping the place lit, there were several hieroglyphics on the walls, and all the way at the wall parallel to the entrance/exit was a large statue of Khonshu. The only parts of the church that were slightly modern were the steel doors located at the left wall and the various chairs littered around the floor. "We've taken great care in modeling it after the grounds of worship used during the ancient times."

"You said 'we' were waiting for me," Izuku pointed out, surprised to see there wasn't anyone else here besides the two. "Where is everyone?"

"You'll meet them soon enough," Tsuki replied. "Today is where I explain all that we will offer you in terms of aid. Despite our negative status as a 'cult' instead of a religion, we have members rooted everywhere in society." The man then pointed towards the two doors. "Behind those two steel doors is our laboratory. We have some of the greatests scientists in all of Japan working on equipment for you to use. This place can also be used as a sanctuary in case you need one. Finally, you will be receiving some combat training from one of Japan's best fighters. While our god has given you some power, there will still be those stronger than you. You'll need to beat them through technique and intelligence, something which we will also aid you on developing. Now, it will take a bit for you to finally be ready to go out and do the work of Khonshu, which is why I request you come here every night around this time to train. Have any questions?"

Izuku shook his head with a small smile. Who knew a cult knew so much about making a great hero?

"Good. Now, today was more of an introductory day, so no training will be done today. You will start tomorrow. Allow me to drive you home."

0000

Having managed to sneak back into his home before his mother could even notice he was gone, the next day went by quickly for Izuku. With it being a Sunday, he simply took the time to rest and do his homework. When midnight struck, he snuck out of his house like he did the day before and made his way to Luna Cafe where Tsuki brought him to the underground church. This time, instead of it only being them two, another man was present, sitting on one of the various chairs in the room.

Seeing them, the man stood up, revealing how massive he was compared to the other two males. Upon taking a good look at Izuku, the man turned his attention towards Tsuki. "This the squirt?"

"Yes." Glancing at Izuku, the head priest began to introduce the two to one another. "Midoriya, this is Iwao Oguro. He will be your combat instructor. Oguro, well, I don't think you need any introduction to Midoriya."

"You've mentioned him enough," the man grunted in a carefree manner before focusing on Izuku. "Well, like Hoshi said, I'll be the one whipping your butt into shape. As the vigilante Knuckleduster, I have a butt ton of experience fighting villains and pro-heroes alike. I'll make sure that you'll be ready to survive out there in no time."

'I'm being trained by THE Knuckleduster?!' Izuku thought excitedly in his mind. Knuckleduster is a name the boy was familiar with, being the most famous vigilante in Japan. He has defeated various opponents more powerful than him with just skill alone. As he's hardly seen in the spotlight due to vigilantism being illegal, his quirk is unknown. Some say it's a strength enhancing quirk while others believed it to be a speed enhancing one.

"Judging by your eyes, I can tell you're familiar with me," Iwao stated. "Just for the record, I'm quirkless, so don't think I've had any help in my fights." Izuku's eyes widened upon hearing this, his respect for the man having grown tremendously upon hearing this. "I'm the real deal when it comes to hand to hand combat. Now, you'll be having some of Khonshu's power to aid you. Add that onto the skills I'll be teaching you and the tech you'll be given, you'll be a force to be reckoned with. Ready to become a warrior of the moon?"

Izuku wasted no time in responding. "I am."

"Good." With a smirk, Iwao smashed his knuckles together. "Your training starts now."

0000

Two years was how long it took for Izuku to finally be deemed ready to go out and fight crime. During this time, many things have happened to the boy. For starters, he ended up discovering all the powers that Khonshu has given him. With Tuski's help, he discovered he could turn invisible when in dim light or darkness and that he had night vision. Khonshu also increased his physical strength, though how potent they were depended on the cycles of the moon. With no moon shining, his strength capped out at one ton. When only a crescent was in the sky, he could lift about one and a half tons. When half the moon was being illuminated, his strength increased to two tons. A gibbous allowed him to lift two and a half tons. At a full moon was when he was most powerful, benching an impressive three tons. It should be noted that his strength also increased when he was in darkness, no moon necessary. However, it only increased his strength equal to that of when half the moon was being radiated outside.

By far his favorite power though was his extreme pain tolerance and endurance.

"Again!" Knuckleduster roared at Izuku during one of their spars. Despite having been knocked down, Izuku jumped right back up, ready to go another round. Shooting forwards, Izuku threw a punch the same time Knuckleduster threw one, causing both combatants to take a heavy blow. Such blows would have knocked out lesser men, but both Izuku and Knuckleduster were still rearing to go.

Training with the vigilante always went like this. No matter how much he was beaten down by Knuckleduster during training, he'd keep fighting until he was knocked out. It was also what allowed him to train at night even though he should be sleeping. As such, it was a useful ability.

In terms of hand to hand combat, his enhanced strength and endurance has allowed him to train to the point where he was almost up to par with Knuckleduster. His speed, agility, and stealth capabilities also increased to the point where he could slip away from his bullies without notice.

During this time, Izuku had also changed mentally. While already quite intelligent before his training, the cult has tutored him to the point where he could be considered a genius. His bravery has also increased to the point he feared nothing.

'I've already died,' was Izuku's mindset. 'What's left for me to be afraid of?'

Unfortunately, not all his growth has been positive. For starters, he was a bit more abrasive than before, struggling to not snap at the people who've made his life a living hell. The only reason he hasn't beaten Katsuki to a bloody pulp at this point was due to the fact that the school would defend him to their grave, declaring Izuku the bad guy.

He was still registered as quirkless, something his god had told him to do during one of their chats. Yes, Khonshu would often appear to Izuku as a spirit only he could see. Sometimes, they'd engage in small talk. Other times, Khonshu would command Izuku to do something or inform him about something related to his training.

'I don't understand why I can't just claim one of my gifts as my quirk,' Izuku told his God during their conversation.

"**You see your quirklessness as a weakness, but in reality, it is one of your greatest strengths**," Khonshu replied to him. "**Someone with a quirk cannot be a vigilante, and there's no other way you can carry out my orders as a hero. No one will be able to trace you either unless you do something foolish. You blend in with the everyday man, which makes you all the more dangerous.**"

Oh, and don't get him started on the voices. Ever since he was resurrected, they'd plague him, attempting to influence his decisions. Some were morally just while others wished for him to go down a darker path. Where they came from, he didn't know. All he wanted was for them to shut up. He's almost had a mental breakdown in school due to their constant torment. While he was able to hold them off for now, he wasn't sure how long he continue doing so.

"Where the hell are they coming from?!" Izuku yelled one night in his room, clenching his head. Too much was going on inside it to the point where he couldn't tell who he was, the voices each saying different things. The worst part about it is they all sounded just like him, so he didn't know what he was thinking and what they were thinking.

"**Raising from the dead is a strenuous task, even with the aid of a God such as myself**," Khonshu answered. "**Damage is to be expected**."

"Fuck! If I knew it was this bad, I would've stayed dead!" This was something Izuku would tell himself sometimes. However, he knew he didn't mean this, the chance Khonshu gave him was more than enough of a blessing to keep pushing through. At least, that's his opinion on the subject...

Izuku's sudden change didn't sit too well with his school bullies. For the most part, they just saw him as creepy and kept their distance. Katsuki however took Izuku's lack of fear towards him as a challenge, making their relationship worse than it already was. After his death, any care Izuku had for the explosive blonde had burned to the ground. Katsuki was so lucky he had the school protecting him, otherwise he would've lost his jaw already…

As for his relationship with his parents, nothing's really changed other than the fact he was a bit less social with them. Whenever they asked to see if something was bothering him, he'd just tell them he was tired, something which wasn't a complete lie. Dealing with the voices in his head and the people at school were enough to drain his energy. However, he was much closer to his dad than his mom, especially since it turns out his dad was a worshiper of Khonshu.

"_**Tch, no one's out tonight**_," Izuku mumbled to himself as he stared down the roof of a building. Today was his first night being a vigilante and he's surprisingly not fought any criminals yet. For the costume he wore, it consisted of a white mask, white hood which appeared to look like a crescent, a white cape, and a white bodysuit. All portions of the suit excluding the hood and cape were made of a powerful metal known as carbodium. According to the scientists who designed the suit, it could withstand a great deal of punishment. For weapons, he had several crescent shaped throwing disks which were sharp enough to cut steel. Some of them also had unique properties to them, such as being able to explode upon impact or electrocute opponents upon touching them. Finally, in terms of close ranged weaponry, he had a retractable staff, a crescent shaped dagger, and a pair of gloves which would send shockwaves whenever he punched someone. Of course, he had the ability to turn them on and off.

There was a specific reason why he chose to wear white; it was to make opponents fear him. Fear was a powerful force, so powerful that it could shut down even the most powerful of foes. And fear was highly contagious. Some chose to hide in the shadows to inflict fear, the thought of being struck out of nowhere being enough for lesser men to give up any thoughts they have of turning to crime. Izuku didn't like this as he felt there was a much better way of scaring off criminals: make yourself known. He wanted criminals to see him, wearing all white, so they know they messed up. The fact that any blood spilled would easily noticeable on his white costume was a plus. Now, the suit does make him easier to be spotted by pro heroes, but with his invisibility along with some flash-bangs and smoke bombs, he was confident with his ability to evade them. Then again, he wasn't doing anything illegal, so he was fine. He just hated dealing with their questioning.

"_**I guess I'm going to go home.**_" With nothing going on, the boy decided it would be best for him to head home. However, as he was turning around, he managed to see some blue light coming from an alleyway, it being followed by a loud 'thud' and some yelling. Knowing full well there might be some trouble going on over there, Izuku began leaping from building top to building top so he could get to the source of conflict quickly.

0000

The young boy who referred to himself only as Dabi was not having a good day. Then again, when was he ever? Ever since he ran away from his family for reasons he refuses to explain, he's had to live off the streets. In his life, there was no certainty to whether he was going to see another day. Starvation and dehydration were always constant threats, along with being targeted by psychopaths.

To solve his issue with food and water, he had to resort to stealing. With his fire quirk known as 'cremation,' he'd distract stand owners before stealing an apple or something around that size. Unfortunately, such methods only provided him with the minimal amount of food he needed to survive. There would be weeks where he'd go a few days without eating, such as this one.

'Days like today are why I want to be a villain,' a malnourished Dabi thought to himself as he scarcely avoided a blow from a muscular man. All Dabi wanted was something to eat, so he took an orange from a stand which had been open tonight. Unfortunately, he wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was and the owner of the stand ended up catching him in the act. Usually whenever he was caught, the stand owners would settle with shouting profanities at him. This guy on the other hand was a whole new breed of crazy. He ended up chasing Dabi to an alley where he was attempting to make sure the boy paid for what he stole. Normally, Dabi would've ended the fight quickly. He had a powerful fire quirk and from what he's seen so far, the man only had a low level strength enhancing quirk. Sadly, fatigue was taking over, the time he spent running having drained whatever energy he had left. He couldn't even summon his flames for more than a second. Perhaps if he had started disregarding human life would he be able to easily protect his own…

Holding his head, Dabi watched as the man began walking towards him. He tried summoning his flames again, but all that happened was his hands glowed a bright blue before shimmering down. Collapsing on the ground in defeat, he waited for the man to bash his skull in. The moment never came though, for he had heard the man grunt as concrete broke beside him. Opening his eyes, the boy was met face to face with some sort of crescent throwing dart embedded in the concrete floor. Looking towards his attacker, he noticed he was looking towards the top of a roof. Following where he was looking at, Dabi saw an individual dressed in all white. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he was the one who had thrown the disk. Unknown to either of them, the boy in white was Izuku Midoryia, now known as the vigilante Moon Knight.

Jumping off the six story building, Izuku landed in between the two. Taking one good look at the muscular man, the boy only had one thing to say to him, his voice distorted by his mask to make him sound older than he really was. "_**Leave**_."

"Who the fuck are you?!" The man shouted, angry at the boy for getting in his way.

_ **"Just someone stopping a psychopath from killing a kid."** _

"The little shit stole from me-"

"_**Looks to me like you're upset he took an orange from you.**_" It was the only thing Dabi had on him besides his worn out clothing. "_**Now, I'll say it again. Leave or I will drop you.**_"

"I'd like to see you try."

As the man prepared himself to fight, Izuku couldn't help but smile. Fighting was something which helped him relieve stress, and he had a lot of stress built up from today.

Typically, Izuku would've been the first one to make a move, but the man ended up going first. Throwing a right hook, he was hoping to end the fight in an instant. However, with all the fighting training he has received along with the boost of speed he was getting from the full moon outside, Izuku saw his attack from a mile away. Sidestepping out of the way, Izuku threw a punch of his own, shattering the man's nose.

"FUCK!" A torrent of blood was spewing out of his nose, some of which had landed on Izuku's suit when his fist made contact with his target. Holding his nose, the man was about to go for another punch, only for a gloved fist to make contact with the hand covering his nose. With the pain of his broken nose being hit and the pain that came with Izuku shattering the bones in his hand, the man immediately went unconscious in a pool of his own blood.

'Too easy.' Rolling his eyes, Izuku flipped the man so he was lying on his stomach. He then made his way to the boy he had saved. **"_Are you ok?_**"

"Y-yeah." This was a lie seeing as he passed out from exhaustion a second later. Sighing, Izuku picked up the boy and began walking back to the cult. The head priest owns a cafe after all and something to eat and drink was exactly what the homeless boy needed…

0000

The smell of ramen was what ended up waking Dabi from unconsciousness. Sitting up, the boy noticed he was lying down on the floor of what appeared to be a church. Taking a quick look around, he ended up finding Izuku in his Moon Knight costume seated next to him, having watched over him.

"Where… am I?" Dabi asked the masked individual, only for him to hand him the bowl of ramen.

"_**Eat first, ask questions later.**_"

With how good the ramen smelled, Dabi didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly scarfed down the ramen, the feeling of it entering his stomach feeling extremely satisfying. When he finished with his food, he glanced back at the vigilante. "Thanks. Now, where am I?"

"_**You're in the Church of Khonshu**_," Izuku responded, causing the other male to shoot him a confused glance.

"Church of who now?"

"_**Doesn't matter right now. All that does is that you're safe now. Feel free to use this place to recuperate. When you want to leave, let me know and I'll point you to the exit.**_"

Dabi nodded as he began to peel the orange he had taken. The two sat in silence while the boy munched on his fruit. Eventually, Dabi decided to ask Izuku something. "So, what are you? Some kind of pro hero?"

Izuku shook his head, picking up a level of aggression from the boy upon him saying the word 'hero'. "_**No. I'm too young to be a hero. I guess you can call me a vigilante. Sounds to me like you don't like heroes**_."

"Tch, I don't. They're the reason I'm like this."

"_**What do you mean?**_"

Honestly, Dabi had nothing to lose by sharing some information to Izuku, so he did, wanting a chance to vent. "The way the hero system is set up, being popular takes over being a good person. My father's a well respected pro, but is a shitty human at home. I had to run away due to how he treated my family and I."

"_**Sounds to me like he was only a hero in name,**_" Izuku replied, disgusted by the older boy's father. Again, another silence surrounded the two, Izuku being the one to break it this time. "_**So, what're you going to do after this?**_"

Dabi shrugged. "Probably try finding somewhere to hang out for a bit. I hear there's going to be a rough storm in a few days. Why does it matter to you?"

"_**Well, I was thinking of getting you a job and a place to stay,**_" Izuku replied. He had no idea why he was helping this boy to be honest. Maybe it was because he could sympathize with him, having been beaten down himself to the point where he really only had himself to rely on. Or maybe it was simply the fact he was homeless. Whatever it was, Izuku didn't think too hard about it as right now, all he saw was someone who needed help. "_**The high priest owns a cafe upstairs and could use a bit of help with maintaining the church. Maybe you could do one of those and live here for the time being. I can convince him to pay you and give you free food. What do you say? I mean, it definitely beats living outside."**_

Dabi sceptically looked at him. "You just met me. Why the hell are you offering me a job and somewhere to live?"

"_**I don't know**_," Izuku said with a shrug. "**_Something about you speaks to me and it would be a shame if you were to keep living on the streets. Also, helping others is what a real hero would do_**."

"...If you're serious about the offer, then I'd be a fool to not take it," Dabi said. "What do you need me to do?"

"_**Well let me introduce you to the high priest first. He'll be the one in charge of giving you a job.**_" Taking off his mask, Izuku smiled at the boy. "But welcome aboard anyways."

When he did this, Dabi gave him a stupefied glance, one thing on his mind now. "The fuck? You're like only twelve!"

0000

When Izuku introduced Tsuki to Dabi, the man was all for allowing him to stay at the church. Even though he was the high priest, he saw Izuku as his higher up seeing as he was the champion of Khonshu. Whatever Izuku wanted, it was his duty to grant it, though Izuku told him time and time again that such dedication wasn't necessary. Needless to say, Dabi was given the job of janitor duty for the church. While the pay wasn't anything special, he had free lounging and food, so he couldn't complain, especially seeing as there were no toilets for him to clean.

With Dabi being a resident of the church now, it allowed the two to bond. What started as Izuku questioning him about his quirk blossomed into a powerful friendship. Almost no secrets were kept from the other, Izuku even managing to learn Dabi's birth name. Granted, Dabi was skeptical about the whole idea of Khonshu and was very confused when he heard of Izuku being revived from death, but he learnt to stop questioning the validity of the story. Whether it was real or not had nothing to do with him.

During the first year of their friendship, the persona of Moon Knight would end up becoming a rather famous one. Other than how his suit looks like, no one knew anything about the boy other than the fact he often beat villains to the brink of death. Obviously, he didn't do this to all of them, but any who had something like murder and rape on their minds would be beaten to an inch of their lives. It was Izuku's way of warning any aspiring villains as to what was awaiting them if they chose to continue down such a path. Pro heroes have tried to stop him, but with his powers, skill, and gadgets, he'd always manage to evade them. When using his gifts though, he made sure to make it seem like he was quirkless. Vigilantism was illegal after all, but as Khonshu told him, as long as he didn't engage in combat with an off duty villain or start the fight, what he was doing was technically considered to be self defense by the law. If he had a quirk, he'd be tried for using it to fight crime. He didn't have one though, so as long as he wasn't the aggressor, he was fine, much to the frustration of the pro-heroes.

Funny enough, Dabi wasn't the only person Izuku would end up offering refuge to during his time as a vigilante. During that year, Izuku ended up bringing another homeless person to the church, the person being a girl with blonde hair who was as old as he was…

0000

Izuku, now thirteen years of age, was surveying the city of Japan as Moon Knight once again. Having gotten into several brawls that night, there were several patches of blood on his suit, all of which were from his enemies. With most villains being sloppy fighters who were over-reliant on their quirks, the boy has hardly gotten hurt while on the job. Of course, there have been a few instances where a villain managed to land a good hit or two on him, but he was still able to prevail in the end.

"Wow! That's a lot of blood on you," a feminine voice stated, causing the vigilante to turn around. Upon doing so, he was met with the sight of a short blonde girl with her hair in two buns. Based on the way she was looking at him, Izuku could tell she was definitely dangerous. "Is it yours?"

"_**...No.**_" His eyes continued to watch her like a hawk. There was no way he was letting her out of his sight. The girl didn't seem bothered by this though. In fact, it seemed like she was actually enjoying the attention.

"Well, if it's not yours, then it definitely came from someone else," the girl stated in excitement, causing Izuku to blink in confusion. What was with this girl? "Does this mean you love blood?" Her eyes began shining in glee, prompting Izuku to secretly pull out some of his crescent disks. "Man, I love blood! It's really pretty and it tastes so good. What's your name my new blood friend? I'm Himiko Toga."

"..." Izuku would have to be an idiot to respond. Thankfully, he was not, so he kept his mouth shut.

Himiko, realizing she wasn't going to get a reply, pouted. "Aw, you're not much of a talker, are you? Well, if you're not going to talk to me, can I have some of your blood? I'm hungry and I haven't had some in such a long time..."

Again, she was met with silence, causing to pout once again. "Well, if you're not going to answer me, I guess it means I'll be taking your blood by force."

In the blink of an eye, Himiko whipped out two daggers and tossed them at the vigilante. Most would've been caught off guard by this, but not Izuku. Throwing two crescent darts, he managed to knock them out of the air before they hit him. Seeing this, the girl's smile widened.

"I didn't think I'd be having so much fun with my first target." Pulling out two more daggers, Himiko rushed in, eager to make the boy bleed. Going for an overhead stab, she was surprised to see him block it with a dagger of his own. She then attempted to stab him with her other dagger, only for him to push her back and strike her with a roundhouse kick to the side, sending her back a few feet.

"_**First target… so you haven't killed before?**_" Izuku asked her as she began standing up. Whipping out two more daggers, she shot him a small smile.

"Nope! You'll be my first!" Taking a deep breath, the girl suddenly vanished from his view. Instead of looking around for her like most fighters would, Izuku opted to use his senses to predict where she might try to attack him. Knuckleduster was adept at vanishing into thin air despite his big stature and he would often do so during training. Izuku had to learn how to counter it, and learn he did. Sensing something present to his left, he ducked Himiko's attempt at cutting his mask before elbowing her side.

"_**Why are you trying to kill me? You some kind of psychopath?**_"

"Nope. I just really like blood. I have ever since I got my quirk," Himiko said as she rushed in again. This time, Izuku pulled out his retractable staff and began blocking her attacks. Unknown to the girl, that one piece of information about her quirk was all that was needed to change Izuku's mind about how badly he was going to beat her. During his research on quirks, he's read about how they can affect a person's psyche. In Himiko's case, her bloodlust was most likely related to her quirk… whatever it was. He had a theory on how he could stop the girl before she killed someone, but it required him to knock her out.

Continuously blocking her attacks, the boy began looking for an opening he could use to finish the battle. His last two hits had definitely dealt some nice damage, so he was sure a third one would be enough to finish the job. Eventually, he found his opening when the girl went for a diagonal slash, making her head open to retaliation if he took the attack. Deciding it was worth the risk, he allowed her to knick his neck before throwing a powerful headbutt, knocking her out.

With his opponent down for the count, Izuku tapped the side of his mask, it having a secret communicator installed. "_**Hey Dabi, it's me. Mind trying to buy a pint of blood for me? I'll explain when I get back…**_"

0000

When Himiko woke up, she found herself in the church of Khonshu with Izuku and Dabi seated next to her. In the still masked Izuku's hands were a pint of blood.

"You're lucky the quirk accommodation center was still open," Dabi, now sixteen years old, remarked to Izuku as the girl began to awaken.

Izuku simply nodded. "_**I know.**_" Seeing her movement from the corner of his eye, Izuku began to place all his attention towards her. "_**Hey, nice to see you're awake.**_" He then handed her the pint of blood. "_**Drink**_."

Himiko, always willing to have some free blood, took his offer and began downing her drink. As she did, Izuku noticed how her body began to calm down, no longer jittery and shaky like it was when they were fighting.

"_**Feel better?**_" Izuku asked, causing her to nod. "_**Good**_."

Now, Himiko was a smart girl. She knew the boy she had been fighting was either a vigilante or a hero. Chances are, they were going to hand her over to the cops. However, seeing as he brought her to a safe place and had given her blood, there was a chance he wanted something from her. "So, what are you going to do with me now?"

"_**Depends on how you answer my questions,**_" Izuku replied truthfully. "_**First off, you have any place to stay?**_"

"Nah, I'm homeless," Himiko admitted, her smile not faltering one bit.

Izuku nodded. While he assumed she was based on her clothes, he still wanted to make sure. "_**Alright. Secondly, what's your quirk?**_"

"My quirk allows me to transform into anyone whose blood I drink," Himiko said with a smile. Izuku was honestly surprised at how willing she was to answer his questions.

"_**Is that what makes you crazy for blood?**_"

"Yep! If I don't drink a pint of blood for a week, I get a bit hungry. Otherwise I'm perfectly normal."

"_**I doubt that last part…**_" Izuku muttered to himself. "_**So let me get this straight: as long as you have blood, you won't go around killing people?"**_

"Yep! Though I do like seeing it all over people."

Izuku nodded in understanding. So far, what he got from the girl in front of him was the fact her quirk was what was causing her bloodlust. Seeing as he was supposed to be her first victim, she's been homeless for about a week. It was decided, he was going to offer her the same opportunity he offered Dabi. "_**Last question. If you promise me that you won't kill anybody, I can get you a job, a place to stay, free food and water, and free blood for you every week. Would you be willing to do that?**_"

Upon being asked this, Himiko's smile faded, being replaced with an analytical frown. The fact that a stranger was offering to help her after learning about his condition was surprising to her. There was most likely some sort of catch to this. "What sort of job?"

"Mostly cleaning… or cooking if you're into that," Dabi responded, causing her to look at him. "He offered me the same deal about a year ago. Like you, I was once homeless, but taking this deal ended up getting me off the streets. Trust me, it's a good deal."

"_**I'd also hate to see you become a criminal just because you can't control your quirk**_," Izuku admitted. "_**The choice is yours to make. Just know that if you refuse and I find you killing someone, I won't go easy on you**_."

"..." Himiko stood silent for a few moments, thinking on her decision. Eventually, she came up with her answer, her smile returning once again. "I accept!" It was like Dabi said, this was a great offer.

"_**Good.**_" Taking off his mask, Izuku smiled at the girl. "Welcome aboard."

When he did so, Himiko's smile turned into a predatory one. Seeing how cute the boy behind the mask was, she knew she was in love. Oh how much she wanted to make him bleed…

0000

With the addition of Himiko to the group, things were certainly more lively throughout the next year of Izuku's life. The girl always had a smile on her face, not letting anything get her down. It should be noted that legal custody was transferred from Himiko and Dabi's parents to the church. Himiko's parents ended up getting arrested for child neglect while Dabi's father (him being the only reachable parent at the time) ended up getting off scott free. How he managed to do so was something Izuku didn't understand. Sure he was a top pro hero and everything, but the fact he managed to continue keeping his abandonment of his child a secret was something Izuku couldn't wrap his head around.

Both Dabi and Himiko ended up being homeschooled, something Dabi was fine with. Himiko however wanted to be with her precious "Izu-kun" as she lovingly called him, but Izuku told her to wait until high school to no longer be homeschooled. Speaking of the girl, she had started developing a habit of trying to lightly cut Izuku's cheek so she could see him bleed. The boy found it good combat training, so he was fine with her doing it as long as it was only to him.

In the end, despite the voices in his head still being a huge problem for him and with Katsuki still picking on him without him being able to do anything about it, he was actually starting to enjoy his life. Unknown to him, he was about to receive one final blessing before everything started going downhill again…

0000

Shota Aizawa, otherwise known as the pro-hero EraserHead, was a tired individual. Such a thing should be expected from a man who worked as an underground hero during the night while teaching at the prestigious U.A Academy during the day. Granted, he had expelled all of his homeroom class during the first day of classes, but he still had to grade stuff from all the other classes he taught.

Today was one of the few days in which he was supposed to have time to himself. Sadly, it seems like he was needed by the principle before he could relax.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in!" A voice said from the other side of the door leading into the principal's office. Upon entering, he was greeted with the sight of a dog/bear/mouse creature sitting behind the principal's desk. Funny enough, this creature was the principal, having an intelligence heightening quirk which made him one of the smartest beings to ever exist on Earth.

Wanting to get the meeting over with, Shota sat down. "Afternoon principal Nezu. You called for me?"

"Indeed I have," the animal said with a smile. "As you know, recommendations will be given out to potential students soon."

Shota nodded. "What about them?"

Recommendations were quite the big deal. Any student who was nominated for one by the staff or any of the current top ten heroes essentially had two chances at getting accepted to U.A early. These hopeful students were given a different exam at an earlier date compared to those taking the main one. With the chances of getting in as a recommended student being lower than getting in the normal way, any who don't make the cut do have a shot at getting in if they do well in the exam open to all. As expected though, getting a recommendation was a rare event. You had to impress a staff member and/or a top ten pro hero, which was an extremely hard task. Heck, neither Nezu or him have ever given out recommendations, something he had a feeling wasn't going to change.

Of course, Shota should've known by now that Nezu's behavioral patterns couldn't be predicted. "Well, before I continue, I need a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"I've heard you've had a run in with the vigilante Moon Knight. Tell me a bit about that."

Not sure why the principal wanted to hear him tell this story, the man began to do so anyways, not having any reason not to.

0000

_ Flashback _

_Two weeks ago, ErasureHead had been patrolling the streets of Japan, doing his job. Ever since All Might had moved to Japan about a week ago, the crime levels have been decreasing significantly. This didn't mean that criminals have been silenced, far from it. They were still around, especially seeing as All Might seemed to work during certain periods of time._

_Leaping from roof to roof, the pro-hero remained in the shadows, ambush tactics being his preferred method of attacking. His quirk 'erasure' allowed him to erase the quirks of whomever he looked at as long as their quirk wasn't a mutation one. With this, along with his capturing weapon he wore as a scarf and his insane levels of hand to hand combat skills, he was a dangerous enemy to any villain. The only way to stop him without a mutation quirk was to get the drop on him, hence why he relied on ambush tactics._

_Eventually, his search ended up producing some results as he heard yelling coming from a nearby alleyway. Upon arriving at the scene, the man saw three other grown men on the floor, blood filling the alleyway. In the middle was the vigilante known as Moon Knight, blood staining his usually white costume._

_Despite both having similar patterns to their patrols, the two never ran into one another, so such a sight was a surprise to the pro-hero. Staying in the shadows, he began observing the vigilante, waiting for a chance to strike. Despite the fact it was technically legal for Izuku to be out patrolling, it was still a mystery as to whether he actually had a quirk. With EraserHead being one of the few who could actually determine if someone was using a quirk by using his own, he knew a showdown with the vigilante was needed._

_Eventually, the hero got his chance when Izuku turned his back towards the criminals he had beaten down. Launching his capture weapon, he was surprised when Izuku managed to avoid the incoming projectile before launching one of his own. Avoiding it, the pro-hero took the spot where the downed criminals were, making sure to keep his eyes on the boy._

_"**EraserHead**."_

_"Moon Knight."_

_"**For what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?**"_

_"You probably already know, but vigilantism is illegal," the pro hero informed him. "You had a good run, but it's time for it to end."_

_"**Ah, but I'm not legally considered a vigilante,**" Izuku said. "**I've not instigated any fight nor have I used a quirk. I'm perfectly fine.**"_

_"The first point is true," Shota admitted. "But there's no way to prove you are quirkless unless I bring you into the police station for questioning. We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way."_

_Izuku shook his head. "**I can't come with you. There's a reason I wear a mask after all…**"_

_"Tch, very well then. The hard way it is." Wasting no time, Shota launched his capture weapon at the boy, only for him to dodge it before retaliating with another crescent dart, which the pro hero managed to avoid yet again._

_Unknown to Shota, Izuku was paying close attention to his movements. Knuckleduster had warned him about EraserHead, he being one of the few people who managed to fight on equal terms with him. If EraserHead was as good as his mentor said he was, then fighting him wasn't a good option. Instead of victory, he needed to seek a way out._

_Realizing he was getting nowhere with his capture weapon, Shota rushed forwards, ready to engage in some good old hand to hand combat. His first and second blows were blocked by Izuku. His third one however managed to nail the boy in the cheek, causing him to stagger. Wasting no time, Shota went for another punch, striking his opponent yet again. Unknown to him, Izuku had let him hit him that second time, for he would be in a position where he wouldn't be able to avoid retaliation strike. Throwing a quick jab, he managed to send the pro-hero flying, much to Shota's surprise. During the entire fight, he had been using his quirk, making the pro hero believe that his strength was natural. Of course, this wasn't true, his strength being heightened by the new moon outside._

_Seeing the brief flash of confusion in the man's face, Izuku threw another crescent at him. EraserHead managed to dodge it yet again, this time with more ease than before. Before he had the time to wonder why this was, the crescent exploded in a blinding light, revealing that it was a flashbang. When the pro hero's eyes returned to normal, Moon Knight was nowhere to be seen, having taken the chance to flee. Cursing under his breath, Shots began climbing up the fire escape on one of the buildings making up the alleyway, hoping that he could find the vigilante. Sadly, he never did..._

0000

"...and that's pretty much what happened," the teacher mumbled under his breath. "The kid played it smart."

"Interesting." Having finished taking notes of Shota's story, Nezu began smiling. "I was right in sending him a recommendation letter."

Shota had to double check that he heard right. The principal of U.A, a being with some of the highest standards, just gave away a letter of recommendation to a vigilante. "Pardon me?"

"I've been following him since his debut and I have to say, I'm impressed," Nezu stated. "With no quirk, he has managed to win every single one of his fights thus far, besides the one with you of course. He's also very intelligent, relying on the weaknesses of his opponent's quirks to win fights. He sort of reminds me of you."

"How did you even find out who he was?"

"That's for me, and only me, to know," the principal replied with a self satisfying grin.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get a real answer anytime soon, Shota decided to ask another question instead. "Are you sure it's alright to bring a vigilante to this school? You know the public will go nuts if they ever find out the infamous Moon Knight was attending U.A."

Nezu smiled darkly at this. "Trust me, everything will work out. This school needs more unconventional heroes like him anyways…"


	2. Now You See Me, Now You Don’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku manages to rescue the Water Horse Duo, a team of superheroes composed of husband and wife. Deku, one of the many voices Izuku hears in his head, makes himself known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to another chapter of Lunar Knight. I'm glad to see so many of you liked the first chapter. Well, I don't really have much to say other than that I'd recommend reading the author's note at the end of the chapter to explain some things, so let's get right into the story. Review and enjoy :-).

Izuku Midoriya, otherwise known as the vigilante Moon Knight, was a trouble magnet. Getting involved with the lives of Dabi and Himiko were proof of this, though it ended up working out in the end. He was able to get the companionship he lacked and they were able to get a second chance at life.

Personally, Izuku didn't mind this aspect about himself. It just made it easier to destroy the villains plaguing society. Even if it threw him into conflict with people who could easily kill him, he went all out, refusing to let them get away. He had made a vow to never give up on the will of his god and those who needed him, so even if he lost, he would continue to throw himself at his opponent until they were silenced. Whether that meant inflicting physical or mental trauma onto them or killing them, he didn't care. All that mattered was that they were gone. If he had to sacrifice one of his body parts to do so, then so be it.

So far, other than having to run into burning buildings to save those trapped inside, Izuku didn't have to test his resolve. Most of the villains he fought were low leveled thugs.

Sadly, it seemed this would change today. With no crime occurring around his typical route, Izuku had decided to branch out a bit farther. Going into the next town over, he ended up hearing a massive shockwave go off, followed by the sound of water splashing against a hard surface. Naturally, Izuku began making his way to the source of the noise, leaping from building to building. Upon arriving, he was met with the sight of two individuals with water based quirks fighting someone with a strength enhancing quirk. Being the hero nerd he was, he could identify the three individuals. The two with water based quirks were the Water Horse Duo. Composed of husband and wife, the two had the ability to create and manipulate large bodies of water by expanding the size of the water molecules in the air. One might wonder why the two have practically the same quirk despite not being related by blood, but such a coincidence was quite common. Most fire based quirks were the same with only their intensities and mastery over such a quirk differing. Dabi was one of the few whose fire quirk had a unique property, him being able to manipulate his flames even after they left his body.

The man they were fighting went by the name Muscular. A well known villain, his quirk allowed him to manipulate the muscle fibers in his body, increasing his strength, speed, and endurance. Muscular was a high profiled villain, having killed several well known heroes and countless civilians. This alongside his bloodlust was why he was known as 'The Carnal Murderer.'

Analyzing the combatants, it was clear to Izuku that the Water Horse Duo were going to be his next victims. Muscular showed no signs of injury while both Anahita (the hero name of the wife) and Loch (the hero name of the husband) were both filled with cuts and bruises.

Izuku groaned as he knew what he had to do. Strength based quirks were one of his least favorite to go against, but that didn't deter him from doing what he believed was right.

'This is going to suck…'

0000

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Muscular triumphantly roared as he destroyed the wave of water Anahita sent at him with a simple punch.

'Shit,' the heroine mentally cursed. Behind her, her husband was recovering from a heavy hit he took earlier. If he hadn't been fast enough, Muscular would've landed a killing blow. 'No matter what we throw at him, he keeps shrugging it off. We might actually die here.' Quickly glancing around, she noticed that no one was around. Initially, there was a family around who were unlucky enough to run into the villain, but it looked like they used the Water Horse Duo's interference to run away. 'At least we stopped him from killing his original targets.'

Wasting no time, Muscular ran towards the woman, aiming to end the battle once and for all. From the corner of her eye, Anahita saw that her husband was getting back up, though if she didn't slow down the villain, it would be too late. Creating a wall of water, she knew that what she was doing could result in her death as there was no way this wall was going to hold. All that she could do was hope that it would slow him down enough so that Loch could get back into the battle. As long as one of them was alive, then there was still a chance that Muscular could be defeated.

Bracing for impact, she was surprised to see a small explosive hit the villain in his left shoulder, the unexpected impact throwing him back. It was then that a figure dressed in all white landed in between the woman and 'The Carnal Murderer.'

"HEY! WHAT GIVES!?" Muscular shouted, not liking when a battle was interrupted. His eyes then widened in realization before a feral grin formed on his face. "HAHAHAHA! It's Moon Knight! Ever since you've made it on the news, I've always wanted to kill you. Now it seems like I have my chance."

Hearing this didn't surprise Izuku. It was a well known fact that Muscular was an avid fan of challenging powerful opponents. Fighting and killing were hobbies of the A ranked villain, and it was something Izuku despised. Anyone who dared harm or kill the innocent received no mercy from the vigilante.

"_**You'll find that to be a very hard thing to do.**_"

"Love the confidence, but can you back it up?" Without warning, Muscular shot forwards, eager to punch the vigilante. Izuku threw three explosive crescent darts in response, only for the man to plow right through them as if they were nothing.

'Fuck.' Izuku thought to himself as he narrowly avoided an attack from his opponent. This was why he hated fighting those with significant strength based quirks; blunt force attacks hardly worked against them. Clutching his fist, Izuku activated the shockwave property of his gloves and threw a punch at the villain's stomach in retaliation, sending him flying into a building. Immediately after, Izuku clenched his left hand in pain. 'It's like punching a brick wall.'

"Pah! You call that a hit!?" Glancing back, Izuku was surprised to see that Muscular was unharmed. That was troubling. Not only was he struck with the shockwave property of his glove, but Izuku's strength was also being boosted by the full moon outside. If he could shrug off such hits… this battle wasn't looking good for the vigilante.

'Note to self, get new weapons which can deal with guys like him.'

Smiling, Muscular ran towards the vigilante, only for a wave of water to strike him from the side, halting his process. Taking a quick peek behind him, Izuku saw that it had come from Anahita, the woman preparing another attack. It was then that the water which had struck the villain began spinning around, trapping him in a whirlpool. Based on the shocked expression of the woman, Izuku knew she wasn't the one doing this. Both of them took a look to the right and saw that it was Loch who was keeping the villain at bay.

"You have a plan?" Anahita asked Izuku. Without saying anything, the three of them came to the agreement that they needed to work together to beat Muscular, even if Izuku was a vigilante and they were heroes. Their occupations didn't matter if they were dead after all.

"_**Out of the three of us, I'm best suited to engage him in close quarters,**_" Izuku replied. "_**I'll keep him from reaching you guys. Just focus on attacking from a distance.**_"

Anahita nodded as the whirlpool exploded, Muscular having managed to gather enough strength to destroy it with one punch.

"You're starting to annoy me," Muscular snarled.

"Same goes to you," Loch quipped despite still being injured. Of the Water Horse duo, Anahita was the more serious one while Loch was a bit chatty. It was a dynamic they were famous for.

Smashing his fists together, Muscular shot forwards, prompting the two heroes to use their quirks to slow him down. Whipping out his retractable staff, Izuku ran towards the villain and swung at his cheek. Having a shockwave generator in his staff activated, the blow sent his target stumbling back. Wasting no time, Izuku slammed his staff in the man's other cheek before spinning it around. With the Water Duo throwing another wave at the villain, Izuku thrusted the tip of the staff into the man's chest, having activated the secret taser that was installed in the weapon.

"GAAAH!" Crying out in pain, Muscular fought through the electricity flowing through his body and grabbed the staff with one hand. Using his free hand, he struck Izuku in the stomach, sending him flying into a nearby car, leaving a huge dent in it with Izuku in the middle. The strength of the blow was enough to daze Izuku, the only reason he wasn't dead being the durability of Carbodium. If his suit was made of anything else, there would be a giant hole in his stomach. Thankfully, all he had were three broken ribs.

Spitting up blood inside his mask, Izuku stood back up and prepared to get back into the battle. Unfortunately, it seemed that Muscular had knocked the Water Horse Duo while he was dazed and was preparing to stomp on Anahita's head. Not giving a damn about his physical state, Izuku tossed an electrified crescent dart at his opponent, injuring him. Turning his attention towards the vigilante, Crushing the dart to remove its effect, Muscular smirked as he took a step forward, forgetting about his initial plans to cave in Anahita's head.

'Predictable,' Izuku thought to himself. 'Muscular has a one track mind. Now, to keep him occupied until the Water Horse Duo wakes up…'

"I thought I killed you with that hit," Muscular bragged as he cracked his knuckles.

"_**And I thought I told you it was hard to kill me,**_" Izuku responded before sending out his bait. "_**Especially with a weak ass hit like that**_."

Like an idiot, Muscular fell into his trap. "Looks like I'll have to go all out then!" As soon as he said this, the muscle fibers around him began to grow significantly larger. Once they did, the man let out a mighty roar before changing at Izuku. Thankfully, Izuku was prepared, sidestepping to avoid the fist aimed at his face.

'Muscular is all strength and no skill,' Izuku thought to himself as he ducked to dodge another fist before striking the villain with a punch of his own. While it did almost no damage, it gave Izuku some breathing room. 'All I gotta do is keep dodging. His quirk makes him fast, but only physically. It isn't a true speed quirk which heightens his reaction time as well. He's stronger, but I'm faster, smarter, and more skilled.'

The two continued their little dance, with Muscular attempting to hit Izuku while the boy kept dodging and retaliating with his own. Unfortunately, they were at a stalemate. Muscular kept swinging wildly, making it easy for Izuku to avoid taking damage while Izuku simply couldn't hurt him fast enough. He even used a strategy which called for him to repeatedly hit one area to rack up damage and the only thing it did was give Muscular a small bruise. His luck would only get worse for he would end up moving in a way which triggered his previous injuries, causing him to stop in his tracks. This gave Muscular the opening he needed to grab Izuku's neck.

"Fun's over for you kid," Muscular taunted as Izuku tried prying his hand open with his own, only for it to not work. "Now it's time for you to show me your blood."

Upon saying this, Muscular began strangling the boy, eager to pop his head. With his carbodium armor denting and his oxygen levels running out, Izuku began struggling harder. Of course, it did nothing. As muscular continued to hold his neck, Izuku started seeing red. His mind began to get a bit hazy as the remainder of his sanity began to wash away. All he had in mind now was survival. It was during this mental breakdown that Izuku got an idea. Defiantly looking at the villain in the face, Izuku muttered something to him.

"_**me**__**...your...blood...**_"

"What was that?" Muscular asked mockingly. "I couldn't hear you over the sound of you choking."

"_**I said,**_" without warning, Izuku whipped out a crescent dart and with the last bit of his strength, jabbed it in the man's right eye, causing him to scream in agony and let go of his target. "_**Show me YOUR blood!**_"

With extreme speed, Izuku yanked the dart out of the man's eye socket, taking the eye with him. Stepping back, Izuku removed the body part from the dart and crushed it in his hand all while Muscular was watching him with his remaining one.

"YOU FUCKER!" Muscular roared in anger.

"_**You're not the only monster here**_," Izuku told him, ignoring the shocked stares of the now awake Water Horse Duo. Based on the fact they were preparing an attack, it seems they had woken up while Izuku was being choked. Continuing to not face them, Izuku began to speak. "_**Throw water at him. It's time we end this.**_"

Sensing he had a plan, the two heroes complied, throwing a massive wave at the man. As the wave made contact with his skin, Izuku threw three electrified crescent darts, the water increasing the amount of damage Muscular received. Once the current of electricity wore off, the villain fell to the ground, unconscious.

With this, Izuku and the Water Horse Duo let loose sighs of relief. This was no doubt the strongest opponent any of them ever faced.

After checking up on his wife, Loch turned his attention towards the vigilante. "Hey, thanks for the help. If it wasn't for you, he might have killed us."

Izuku simply nodded before walking away. Anahita, noticing that he was clutching his stomach and limping, called out to him.

"Hey! You need help? We know a good hospital which could treat your wounds."

"_**Can't**_," Izuku replied, still walking away. "_**I'll be fine. Just get this bastard in jail and get yourselves healed.**_"

"We will," both simultaneously said before Loch continued. "If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to look for us."

Izuku responded with another nod. Seeing as they decided to make their identities public, it wouldn't be hard for him to track them if he ever needed backup. Remembering that he needed to go, Izuku began running, looking for a nearby alleyway. Once he found one, he activated his invisibility and began calling the church through a communicator installed in his mask.

"_**Tuski, it's me. Track my location and prepare the medical staff. I had a run in with the villain Muscular...**_"

0000

With help from the medical staff at the Church of Khonshu, Izuku was back to normal in less than an hour. The church's medical staff consisted of two women; Chiyo Chitose and Akasuki Iku. Chiyo's quirk, named 'Restoration,' allowed her to heal anyone she touches. It was a medium leveled quirk though, meaning that her quirk wasn't as powerful as that of the most famous healers. However, Akasuki's quirk, known as 'Helping Hand,' strengthened the quirk of anyone she touches for a minute. With this boost, Chyio's quirk skyrockets into immense levels, which added with Izuku's minor healing factor, is what allows her to heal Izuku in less than an hour. Even with the boost, she still cannot regenerate limbs or important organs, which meant that if he lost one, he was screwed.

After being healed, Izuku wasted no time in putting in a request for some new weapons. His fight with Muscular ended up being a wake up call that his current gear wasn't enough. The first weapon he requested was for he dubbed a 'web shooter.' They were little bracelets that would shoot out a sticky substance which he could use to trap villains or for transportation by swinging around buildings. Where the idea for such a weapon came from, he had no idea. Secondly, he asked for retractable claws to be placed inside his gloves. Well, it was more like he asked for bigger blades when one of the scientists suggested the claws. His claws and blades were to be made out of Carbodium as well seeing as the metal could cut through steel when sharpened. Finally, he asked for a retractable shield. Why? For defensive reasons. He also wanted something to throw around. Again, it was going to be made out of Carbodium as it was generally a useful material.

After receiving notice that the weapons would be ready in a few days, Izuku bid the church goodbye and went back home. He needed a good rest…

0000

It's been two days since his fight with Muscular. The villain ended up going to prison, something which pleased the boy. In terms of his capture, the Water Horse Duo ended up giving him some of the credit, declaring that if he hadn't interfered, then they would've died. In addition, footage from several security cameras set up in the area had recorded him removing the man's eye. With it being made available for public viewing by several news outlets, Izuku knew that this would discourage several to-be villains from acting up. After all, if he was able to do that much damage to one of the most deadly villains to ever exist, then there was no way they could beat him. To Izuku, that was the message behind the video. No matter how powerful someone was, he will find a way to beat them.

Having slipped away from his bullies, Izuku was was making his way home when he received a phone call. Checking it, he noticed that it was Tuski who was calling him.

"Hello Tuski, are the 'projects' ready?" Izuku questioned the man, projects being a code word for weapons.

"Not yet," the high priest replied, causing Izuku to become confused. Tuski never called unless it was important, so if it he wasn't calling because of the weapons, why was he calling? "You did receive something from an acquaintance of mine."

Tuski had quite a few 'acquaintances' and most of them were from the cult. Whatever they gave him had to be useful. "What is it?"

"It's best if you see for yourself. He even came here to hand deliver it."

'Huh?' Initially questioning why this was, Izuku decided not to bring this up to Tuski. It really didn't matter. "Sure, I'll pick check it out in thirty minutes. Let me inform my mom first and- ew."

"Are you alright Izuku?" Tuski asked, confused as to why his 'boss' suddenly stopped talking.

"Yeah, I just stepped in something disgusting," Izuku mumbled, glancing at his now dirty shoe. Looking down, he saw that he had stepped on a puddle of sludge. It didn't take a genius to realize where this piece of sludge came from in a world where the majority of the world had superpowers. Feeling something attempting to sneak up on him, Izuku lept backwards, managing to avoid a tendril that had been shot at him. "Tuski, I'm going to have to call you back. I got a minor inconvenience to deal with."

"Understood. Be careful."

"Damn kid, you're quite fast," a voice said. It was then that a pile of sludge fell from the roof of the tunnel he was in, it's eyes staring into his. "And here I thought you were a harmless school boy."

"What the hell do you want?" Izuku asked. Unknown to the sludge villain, Izuku began to reach into his bag and grab a pencil.

"Well, I'm trying to flee from a pesky hero and I was hoping to use a disguise to help me get rid of him. You just so happened to volunteer yourself by coincidentally being where I am. Now, if you could stay still, I promise you this won't take long." Summoning several tendrils, the sludge villain attempted to grab Izuku, only for the boy to remove his bag from his back. With a mighty swing, he knocked back the tendrils and dislodged them from the body. Dropping the bag, Izuku resumed a boxing stance, carefully watching as the villain reabsorbed the lost tendrils into his body.

'Looks like he's immune to physical attacks,' Izuku mentally thought to himself, noticing how the villain didn't even flinch when Izuku struck him with his bag. Such was to be expected from someone literally made of liquid material. His eyes then landed on the villain's own pair. 'Does that extend to his eyes? Time to test it out…'

"Impressive, but there's no way you're winning this fight." Summoning more tendrils, the villain continued his attack. Ducking under the initial onslaught, Izuku rushed forwards, much to his attacker's surprise. Raising more tendrils, the villain was hoping to stop the boy, but he severely underestimated his opponent's speed. By the time he rose them, Izuku was already in his face. Wasting no time, Izuku proceeded to jab his pencil into his left eye. For the second time this week, Izuku ended up taking someone's eye out.

"AHHHHHH!" Reeling back, the villain began to protectively cover his eye in sludge, the pencil still sticking through the organ. Meanwhile, Izuku simply wiped some of the blood that got onto his cheek before quickly snagging another pencil. Eventually getting his bearings together, the sludge villain glared at the boy with his remaining eye. "MY EYE! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"That was a pretty loud scream," Izuku said, completely ignoring the question. "I wonder if any hero heard it… well, it doesn't matter. You have one eye and I have plenty of things to stab you with…"

Despite him being made of sludge, Izuku's little speech sent chills down the villain's body. Looking at the boy's neutral expression, the same one he wore throughout this encounter, he knew that Izuku seriously meant what he said. This caused the villain to be filled with such fear that even the pro hero chasing him couldn't provide. What he was looking at was a psychopath, a psychopath he ended up pissing off. The worst part about all this was that he didn't even use a quirk to hurt him. All of that was pure skill, anyone could see this was the case. Now, he had a psychotic boy threatening to harm him, said boy having found out one of his only weaknesses in only a few minutes.

"You asked who I was," Izuku said, causing the villain's body to jolt upwards. Spinning his pencil around in his hand, he pointed at the sludge villain's eye, making him gulp. "I'm a guy who hates villains, simple as that."

Preparing to lunge forwards, Izuku was about to rush towards his opponent, only to stop once he heard a catchphrase which had made up the parts of his childhood before his death. "NEVER FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!"

Turning around, the villain and secret vigilante were met with the sight of All Might in all his glory. Normally, the hero's presence was enough to freak out any villain, but after fighting someone who had no qualms with stabbing his eye multiple times, the sludge villain couldn't help but sigh in relief, something Izuku picked up on.

"Whelp, guess you got lucky," Izuku told the villain as All Might walked towards them.

"Young man, are you alright?" All Might asked Izuku.

"_Is All Might really talking to us?_" A familiar voice asked. Taking a peak to his left, Izuku noticed that a younger version of himself was now standing next to him. Remember how Izuku has been hearing voices? Well, this was one of them. Simply dubbed Deku, this specific hallucination acted just as Izuku did before his death. Why did he exist? Izuku didn't know. He assumed it was his self-conscious trying to maintain the childhood he lost due to Bakugou's words. Of course, he could never get that back, but maybe his mind saw a representation as the best alternative. He couldn't lie, he kind of liked having the kid around. It reminded him of simpler times. Now, if only he would stop using his body to watch footage of All Might…

'Yes, now hush.' Turning to the hero, Izuku nodded. "I am. Thank you All Might."

"Not a problem my boy. Now, let me deal with this villain real quick before he could do anymore harm…"

"I SURRENDER!" The villain shouted, surprising All Might. "Just take me from this crazy kid! I beg of you!"

Confused, All Might turned his attention towards the boy who simply shrugged. "He attacked me and I stabbed his eye in return."

"Ok…" Wisely deciding not to push for more info, All Might began dialing up the police. After doing so, he turned his attention back to Izuku. "Thank you for helping me capture him… I guess."

"You're welcome."

"_Ask him for his autograph_," Deku begged him. Knowing full well that the boy would bother him if he didn't, Izuku complied. Walking towards his bag, he pulled out his latest volume of his 'Hero Analysis' books and handed it to the man. "Would you mind if I asked for your autograph?"

"Not at all!" With a boisterous laugh, All Might quickly signed the book. Thanking him, Izuku put it away and picked up his bag. Walking past the villain, he shot him a glare, scaring him.

"What an interesting kid…" All Might thought to himself as he watched the boy go.

0000

Having informed his mom that he would be 'hanging out with friends,' Izuku made his way to the cafe. Waiting for him was Tuski, having taken a seat at one of the tables.

"Ah, Izuku. Our guest is waiting for you in the church," Tuski stated. Wasting no time, the man lead him to the secret room.

"Where are Dabi and Himiko?" Izuku asked, noticing that none of his friends were around.

"I had them run some errands for me," the man replied. "It's best that you speak to our guest with no interruptions. Eventually, they made their way to the church where a strange animal in a suit was waiting for them.

"Nezu, I brought Izuku as you asked."

"Thank you," the animal replied before gesturing towards an empty seat. "Sit Izuku, we have much to talk about."

Doing as what he was told, Izuku was curious as to what Nezu wanted with him. He knew quite a bit about the animal, how his quirk 'High Specs' made him one of the smartest beings to ever exist and that he was the principle of U.A Academy.

"Now, I know what you must be thinking. Am I a bear, a mouse, or a dog? In the end, none of that matters since I'm Nezu, the principle of U.A Academy," the animal introduced himself. "First off, allow me to inform you that I know that you're the Moon Knight."

Normally, Izuku would freak out. However, due to the fact that Nezu was currently inside the church, it meant that Tuski trusted him. In that case, Izuku had little to fear, though it made him more curious as to what the principle wanted. "So, you going to tell anyone?"

"Not at all," Nezu replied. "You see, I'm quite a fan of your work. This is where my offer comes into play. You may or may not know, but I am the principal of a small school known as U.A Academy and I want to offer you a chance to take the school's exam for recommended students."

Izuku blinked. The principle of U.A was offering him, a possibly insane overly violent vigilante, a recommendation to the best hero school in Japan? "I assume Tuski mentioned a lot about me?"

"He did. Nonetheless, I still chose to give you a recommendation."

Well, that concluded that the principle was actually serious about this.

"You attending U.A actually benefits the both of us," the animal stated. "I get someone who will push this year's class to be the best heroes they can be. Someone like you, a person who doesn't let society stop him from doing what's right is what I want in my school. Meanwhile, Moon Knight gets to be a registered hero. All I have to do is say that you're interning under me and you won't have to worry about ever getting in trouble with the law. So, do we have an agreement?"

Placing his hand on his chin, Izuku began to think to himself. Now, the benefit of Moon Knight being registered as a hero was extremely tempting. However, does he really want to attend hero courses? To him, it was simply a waste of time. Why bother if he could simply kick ass without doing so, even if it will be harder due to the law constantly monitoring his every move. He also really wanted to enter a business course. If he was to continue being Moon Knight, he would need money to buy parts for his gear. The church, while having tons of money, might not have enough when it really counts. He also wanted to take the guise as a businessman so he could root himself further into society. He knew how to invent (having helped create his current gear) and fight, now all he needed was social and/or political power so he could root out corrupt businessmen.

"_You can't give this up!_" Deku shouted, having taken a seat next to Izuku. "_This has been our dream for years._"

'Correction, it's been your dream. I gave up aiming for U.A after Bakugou told me to kill myself,' Izuku told him before contacting Khonshu. "Do you want me to go?"

"**There are two allies there that I wish for you to meet**," Khonshu stated. "**But you do not need to attend U.A to meet either of them. It is your choice**."

Staring back at the principle, Izuku gave his answer. "I appreciate the offer and all, but I'm going to have to decline. Heroics isn't my thing."

"If that is what you wish, then I understand. However, I do have another offer I want to give you. Most do not know this, but recommendations can be given for other departments. Tuski mentioned to me you were looking for schools with a good a business program. U.A has quite the strong one so if you want, I can give you a recommendation to our business program. The 'intern' aspect from my last offer will still apply. What do you say?"

Izuku glanced at the animal, trying to see if he had a hidden agenda. The offer was simply too good to pass up on. Detecting no deceit, the boy nodded his head. "I can do that."

"Good." Reaching forwards, Nezu handed Izuku a card with details about the exam. "The test is in two weeks. Normally, I'd advise hopeful students to study, but I know you're going to pass. I'll be seeing you."

With that, the principal began making his way to the exit. However, he sudden stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and Midoriya."

"Hm?"

"Praise Khonshu." With that, he finally left the boy to himself.

**0000**

**Khonshu: Coming up for my vessel- Izuku meets a runaway girl (spooky) and meets two allies...**

**Deku: Is one of the All Might?**

**Izuku: No. Even I know that.**

**Khonshu: He is correct, but you both will get along with them.**

**Deku: What are they like?**

**Khonshu: Well, to avoid spoilers, one of them is blind and the other has a vast interest in the occult. (Khonshu whispers this to the audience: and neither are OCs).**

**Izuku: Blind and an occult fanatic... can't say I know them.**

**Khonshu: Oh, but you will. They're not the only allies you'll be getting though. Let's just say one of them's very good with guns...**

**Deku: Snipe?**

**Izuku: Deku, it's not going to be a pro-hero. **

**Deku: Aw...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: A few things I wish to explain. First off, the names of the Water Horse Duo are never given, so I looked up names meaning water and picked the two I liked best. Secondly, in terms of the new weapons Izuku requested: there was a time where Moon Knight was suffering from DID (yet again) and believed himself to be Spider Man, Captain America, and Wolverine. The weapons are a slight nod to this (including the fact Moon Knight discovered how to make Spider Man's web fluid). He will not be having such personalities in the fic. Third, Carbodium is a type of Adamantium in case you didn't know. Fourth, the reason I made Izuku want to enter the business program at U.A is a reference to the fact Moon Knight's alter ego is the owner of a large company. He'll still interact with 1-A plenty of times. Finally, since having DID is a staple in Moon Knight comics, I'll be including my own. You've already met Deku, the representation of Izuku's past childhood. Basically, each personality will be named after some variation of Izuku's name. They'll be coming in later. As to not make this fic an OC fest, each personality will use one of Izuku's traits as their main one while putting a spin on it. Also, the last part I wrote for my own entertainment. I think it fits well with the story. Tell me if you want more mini conversations with Izuku, Khonshu, Deku, and his other personalities at the end of every chapter.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**(I'm going to leave this up until I create the next chapter of this fic).**

**Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and I wanted to give you all a quick update on this story. So, last chapter had Izuku on the path to getting a recommendation to U.A's hero course. However, as I had finished up writing about half of the next chapter, I've decided against doing so. Why? Well, him being in the hero course was only there to get him to three points: a fight against Katsuki, him meeting two supporting characters, and him encountering Shigaraki. Despite those things, there was nothing else I had planned for this. It was also kinda weird, especially due to Izuku having killed before. Instead, I've decided that he's only going to be attending U.A as a business course student and have rewritten the prior two chapters accordingly. I suggest you reread them. Not much has changed, but enough that I think a skim is needed. In regards to the three events listed above, I've already decided how to go about writing them in ways that'll benefit this story better. In summary, Izuku's going full vigilante and I have to start the third chapter from scratch :p.**

**Also, I decided that the final pairing will be Izuku x Toga solely because they make the most sense in this fic due to their personalities and mindsets. The romance will be a bit slow though.**

**Anyways, I'll see you all next time.**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note 2: Here are Izuku's stats in case you were curious :-)
> 
> Strength: ?/5 (depends on the cycle of the moon. In daylight, he's a 2/5 D. On a new moon, crescent moon, half moon, or in unnatural darkness, he's a 3/5 C. On a gibbous or full moon, he's a 4/5 B)
> 
> Speed: ?/5 (again, depends on the cycle of the moon. In daylight, he's a 4/5 B. On a new moon, crescent moon, half moon, gibbous moon, full moon, or when he's in unnatural darkness he's a 5/5 A)
> 
> Technique: 6/5 S
> 
> Intellect: 5/5 A
> 
> Cooperation: 1/5 E (reasoning is pretty obvious, but will be further revealed as the story progresses).


End file.
